


To Be a Fool/While Spring is in the World

by aimmyarrowshigh, nichestars



Series: Since Feeling Is First [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, PURE VANILLA GOODNESS, THIS IS A RAW MADAGASCAR VANILLA BEAN, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichestars/pseuds/nichestars
Summary: Poe licks frosting from his lower lip and grins beatifically at her before leaning across the plate to capture her mouth in a kiss. Another cheer goes up from the crowd, although Rey’s pretty sure that the entire Resistance has had enough alcohol to cheer for just about anything.--Or, Poe was waiting for marriage, and it's finally his wedding night.





	

Poe's fingers shake the fork, and Rey has to bite for the cake before it falls, but everyone cheers as she licks frosting off her lips. It's an explosion of sugar and summer berries across her tongue, and she takes the fork from Poe to feed him from the piece on their shared plate. 

Poe licks frosting from his lower lip and grins beatifically at her before leaning across the plate to capture her mouth in a kiss. Another cheer goes up from the crowd, although Rey’s pretty sure that the entire Resistance has had enough alcohol to cheer for just about anything.

"Toast!" someone calls, and Poe only looks a little regretful about having to break away to grab the glasses of champagne they're being handed.

Rey gamely takes one, although she doesn’t actually like the drink. The bubbles tickle her nose and make her sneeze.

Twining their arms the way Poe's parents did in their wedding picture, Rey is careful as she lifts her glass not to knock the stem of Poe's.

"To the happy couple," offers Snap, lifting his own glass. "Hopefully our fearless commander will be a little less fearless now that he has a reason to come home. All this gray hair, Dameron? I didn’t have this before you got here."

"And to a long honeymoon," Finn adds, grinning. "So I can go one day without Rey beating me up in practice!" Connix, curled up in his lap and eating the icing off his cake, points to Rey and hoots. 

Rey wrinkles her nose at Finn. They aren’t taking a honeymoon; the Resistance can’t give time off for anything other than dire injury. Finn knows this. 

"You could still take off from practice for a day or two," Finn mutters, making a face at her. 

"Not a chance," Rey says, and sticks her tongue out at Finn. "If I don’t wound you, what will Connix kiss better?"

"I could find something," Connix laughs, and Finn ducks his head, looking sheepish as everyone laughs.

"But seriously," Finn says, once it’s all died down, and he lifts his glass high, "I had no idea how strong and resilient people could be until I met Rey, and I couldn’t have known just how generous and kind people could be until I met Poe. I can’t imagine two people who deserve happiness more." Connix tips her face towards Finn’s and kisses his cheek.

"Hear, hear," Leia agrees, speaking up from several tables back. "We’ll all drink to that, as soon as you do!" 

Poe grins at Rey as the crowd bubbles with laughter like the alcohol in their glasses.

She takes a tiny sip and hiccups when the bubbles pop up her nose.

Poe takes her glass and kisses the tingly feeling off her lips.

After that, the reception isn’t so different from any other Resistance party. There’s a lot of alcohol and a lot of noise, and Rey gets sweaty dancing.

She gets swept away from Poe for a while in the crowd on the hangar floor: Finn claims a dance, and then Chewie, and then she and Jess and Karé find each other and dance against each other giddily. All of her nerves from the morning have dissipated--the concerns about Leia’s dress fitting or if she and Luke will have to leave tomorrow--all burnt away, with only anticipation left. 

Karé twirls her, and when she turns back, Poe takes her hand, sweeps her up against his chest for a slow dance. 

"I think my feet are going to fall off," Rey whispers. 

"These shoes are killing me." Kes had sent his old dress shoes, and Poe shifts on the balls of his feet like they’re a little tight. 

"You could take them off," Rey points out. "Dance in your socks like Luke."

"You could take yours off," Poe counters.

"Or we could just go?" Rey bites her lip. She doesn't think she's imagining the way Poe's hand presses a little warmer against the small of her back. 

Poe leans in and kisses the crest of her ear. "D’you think they’ll notice?"

"Does it matter?" Rey tucks her fingers into the belt loops of his pants possessively. "They all know I'm spending the night with you."

Poe pulls her closer and they whirl past where Finn is dancing in Chewbacca’s arms. "I don’t want to be rude," Poe says, blushing. But Rey can tell--he’s as nervous and anticipatory as she is, his Force signature all spiny in bright fronds.

Snap and Luke appear in the door with what looks like a durasteel tub of frothing booze held between them, and the crowd gives off another great rowdy cheer.

"Let's go," Poe decides, squeezing Rey's hand. 

Rey’s stomach squirms, and she feels giddy and red-faced as she squeezes his hand back. Once they’ve edged through the happy crowd, Poe kisses her lips much more softly, sweetly, then scoops her up into his arms. 

His quarters are with the rest of the pilots’, just off the main hall that leads from the hangar back to the center of base. The cheering follows them in the door, and when Poe kicks it shut with the heel of his dress boot and presses Rey against it, she can still nearly feel the vibrations. It's been awhile since the Resistance has had something to celebrate.

Poe's eyes shine down at Rey as he grins. "Sounds like everyone approves, huh?"

"I wouldn't care much if they didn't," Rey admits. She rests her hand against his smooth cheek. The tiny green stone on her finger seems to glow in the afternoon light slitting in through Poe's narrow window.

"It's nice we gave them a reason to enjoy themselves, though." Poe's smile turns fond, and she doesn't have to press to feel he's thinking about his squadron. About Finn, with a bud from Rey's bouquet tucked behind one ear and making a daisy crown for Connix with flowers off the cake table. About the General, and the way her chin had wobbled for a moment as she read the vows for them to repeat.

Rey smiles back shyly. "I don't know that I've ever made so many people feel anything before. I'm glad that it's happy."

Poe shakes his head, leans his cheek into her hand. "You light up a room every time you walk in it, Rey."

Rey flushes. Some of it might be from the sugar of a real cake and alcohol from Yavi cocktails made with too-strong jet juice, but most of the bright feeling is just _Poe_.

Her husband.

Her _husband_.

She licks her lip. "Well, I didn't walk in this room, you carried me in."

Poe laughs, and his adam's apple moves prettily. Rey wants to kiss it, wants to kiss _him_. And she can. Whenever she wants, practically.

She taps his cheek once with her fingertips and slides her hand back through his hair, slowly winding her arms around his neck, pulling him forward into her and the door.

Poe's hands slide down her sides from her waist to her hips. His eyes are soft and warm when he leans in to kiss her, still tasting of sugar.

Rey could kiss him forever--the soft of his lips and the warmth of his tongue make her head spin in a more pleasant way than any drink brewed in the hangar could.

She toys with the hair that curls at the nape of his neck as they kiss, pulling him close and keeping him closer. His hands squeeze her hips through the dress Rey borrowed from Leia for the occasion.

The skirt is longer than Rey is used to, but she likes the way the fabric whispers against her legs as she shifts them wider for Poe to step between.

She likes the noise he makes, too, low in his throat in a way that matches his warm, glowing Force signature. Just a soft, constant heat, comforting like sunlight on D'Qar filtering through the green of the trees.

He smells so good, too, and he's so handsome, and Rey might burst with how happy she is. It feels like a fairytale holo, like something that couldn't possibly be real for someone like Rey.

"Hey," he murmurs, kisses her again and gently pulls away from her hungry mouth. "Hey--"

"We don't have to stop anymore," Rey pouts, exaggerated in the way she's learned earns her a laugh every time.

Poe tenses at that, she can feel it with the way he's pressed up against her, holding her flat against the cold metal door to his quarters--their quarters, now--his eyes half-lidded and hot.

But he laughs, too, like she knew he would, deeper in his chest than usual, a rumble that makes her hot all over and between her legs.

"I know, querida," Poe murmurs, and he kisses her forehead. "I just want us to take our time. And maybe be in bed, not up against the door."

Rey kisses what she can reach of him--his dimpled chin--and sighs. "I think we've _taken_ our time."

It's Poe's turn to make a face at her. "Then letting me kiss all of you first won't make much difference, huh?"

Shivering again, Rey leans into him, her back arching away from the door. "All of me?"

Poe makes that low, rumbling purr of a groan again and nods slowly, pulling away just enough that he can slide his hands down her ass. "Every inch."

Rey presses her mouth to his neck, her teeth finding the curve of muscle and shoulder. She's warm all over, and she wants him to feel as dizzy as she does right now.

Poe shudders, and he starts to lead her towards the bed. It isn't fancy, just his usual cot, but Rey can see that Poe is a master of the military-neat corners that she still can't manage. He has two pillows, now, one for her beside him.

He tugs back the covers one-handed, the other arm still holding her close by the waist, and Rey clings to him, making them sway, knees knocking the mattress.

Poe sits. He pulls Rey into his lap. His thumb caresses her waist as he stares at her face, a faint smile on his lips, like he's watching something marvelous happen.

"You're my wife," he murmurs, finally, the full smile breaking open across his face. "I have a wife, and it's you."

Rey nods, fiercely. "We promised. So long as we both shall live."

Poe sobers at that. He cups her face in one rough-callused hand. "I'll try to live a long time for you."

Rey's jaw tics at the idea of losing him. Contentment is the hardest lesson that Luke has tried to teach her: she still hates imagining anyone--even the Force--stealing anything that's _hers_.

"Hey." Poe lifts her hand to kiss her fingertips. "I'm the best pilot in the Galaxy. And you're good motivation to keep flying through and make it home."

Rey curls her hand so he can kiss her thumb, too, and presses it against his lips for a moment. "You have to. I love you."

"I love you, too." Poe does kiss her thumb, nibbles a little. "So much."

She can feel it, like a star in his chest, so bright she can see it when she closes her eyes. His heartbeat pulses with its heat.

Rey swallows. She doesn't know what to do with being loved like this, what to do with that much brightness headed right for her. It feels too big for her skin.

Poe squeezes her hip gently. "Rey? You know I was serious, when I said we don't have to do anything tonight. We could go to bed right now, get more rest than the rowdy gang out there."

"Oh, no," Rey says, shaking her head. "I might not have cared much about what the wedding was like, but I do know what I want out of a wedding night. I couldn't fall asleep now if I tried, anyway."

"The wedding was beautiful," Poe says, like he can't help being indignant, and then, "I couldn't either, I'm all shaky."

Rey curls her fingers gently around his ear. "It was beautiful. I just think... this could be, too."

Poe kisses her very softly. "I have no doubts."

Rey sucks his lower lip between her teeth and tugs. "You can start the kissing-me-everywhere whenever you like, you know."

Poe doesn't answer, just drags his lips to her neck, nibbling and nuzzling. He's done this before, kissed her neck just right in a way that makes Rey sigh and wriggle in his lap.

This time he isn't going to stop, though--and maybe he's right, maybe that means they can take their time. Still, Rey eases forward in his grasp, pressing her chest against his.

"I've got you," Poe murmurs against her skin. He's almost to her collarbone, fingers gently moving the pretty neckline of her gown out of the way for his lips.

"There's a--" Rey clears her throat, "the clasp is in the back, you can--"

Poe looks up at her through his eyelashes, but he doesn't pull away. The hand that had been steadying her waist moves instead, and then the clasp of the dress is undone.

His fingers linger at the bare skin between her shoulder blades, and Rey holds very still. He finds the lace back of her bra, but doesn't open it, just smooths his hand along the band, across her ribs.

The dress has long sleeves, and Rey isn't quite sure how to shrug out of them in a way that's... elegant. _Sexy_. She probably should have put more time into learning how to be sexy, she thinks, before tonight.

Poe kisses her collarbone again, and then the round of her shoulder where the neckline is falling down, and he sort of shimmies the fabric down her arms until she catches on.

They both laugh when they're too eager to get the fabric over her elbows at the same time.

And then the dress is in a rippled pool around Rey's lap and Poe takes a deep breath.

"You're beautiful, you know," he says. 

Rey does know; Poe says it all the time. She isn't the General or Kare or Connix or Pamich, but Poe thinks she's beautiful. So that must mean she is.

She feels like she is, tonight, sitting in Poe's lap and feeling the funny little bump of his cock through his trousers. It's not unfamiliar, but it always makes her want to giggle, and Poe never seems to mind.

And then Poe's hot breath exhales over her collarbone and he looks up at her through his eyelashes as he kisses lower, over the slight swell of her breast still covered in lace.

Rey makes a small sound very much like a squeak, and grabs his shoulders tighter. His face looks extraordinarily handsome when he presses it between her breasts.

Her nipples are hard, and part of her hopes that he doesn't notice. The rest of her very much hopes that he does, even though this is all new and she's nervous-fluttery in her stomach.

Poe closes his eyes and continues kissing up her breastbone before he tilts his chin down and his mouth opens against the lace of her bra. His lip drags over one nipple and Rey crumples, not meaning to move away but jolted by the sensation.

"Hey," Poe says softly. He pulls back just enough to look up at her. "Is that okay?"

Rey nods quickly, rubs his shoulders trying to steady herself.

"You sure?" Poe pecks her lips lightly. "Maybe--would you feel more comfortable if I took my shirt off, too?"

"I'm sure," Rey promises. "But I won't complain if you want to."

Poe grins. "Well. I wouldn't want you to complain."

Rey shoves at his shoulders very gently and wrinkles her nose. She likes that they can be silly together, and it never feels awkward.

Poe just laughs softly and starts to unbutton his shirt. He'd already taken the formal jacket off at the party--the Resistance doesn't stand much on decorum.

Rey reaches down to help, her fingers finding the buttons below the ones he's working on, and arriving at his waistband first.

Rey swallows, but looks straight into Poe's eyes as she flattens her hand over the placket of his pants, right over that bulge. It's warm, which somehow she didn't expect, and it moves in a twitch under her palm.

Poe sucks in a breath and blinks once, twice at her, before he wraps one hand around her wrist lightly. "Maybe don't, ah, if you want to do anything later?"

"Wh--oh!" Rey moves her hand back up to his hip. "Really?" She cocks her head. "Don't you... you know, to yourself? For practice? It takes me a while."

Poe kisses her, and their teeth knock with how widely he's smiling against her mouth. "No, I do, but if I get off now, I might not be able to, later? It takes a little bit in between rounds, for most guys."

"Oh," Rey says. She drags her fingertips up Poe's side just to make him squirm from ticklishness. "That's a shame."

"It really is," Poe agrees, nuzzling her throat. "So have you been... practicing? A lot?"

"Mm-hmm." Rey leans in to kiss _his_ throat this time, nuzzling up against his bobbing adam's apple. "I didn't want to disappoint you."

Poe laughs, the vibrations fuzzy against Rey's lips. "That's--you could never, Rey, I swear."

"Well," Rey admits, "It was also fun."

Poe kisses her temple, her hair, everything he can reach of her at the moment, and squeezes her fingers. "That's--really hot, Rey."

Rey finds his mouth again and the kiss is hotter, deeper. His tongue slicks into her mouth almost before her lips touch his, and his hands are greedy on her hips and ass.

He's still the first to pull back, leaving a series of tiny pecks against her mouth. "Rey, Rey. Do you want to, can you... show me?"

"I... thought you were going to touch me tonight?"

"No, I am," Poe bites his lip, seems to make himself pause, finding the words. "You said it takes a while, right, for you. So what if you--show me, first, how you like it, and we can keep kissing, and then." He swallows. "It's just, it doesn't take me very long at all, and I want this to be good for you."

"Oh." Rey bites her lip. "Okay. I can do that."

"Only if you want to," Poe says quickly. "I just thought--I want it to be good. For you."

"No, I like the idea of it being good for me," Rey says, and Poe mugs at her. "But it might look funny."

"I mean," Poe shrugs. "I figure we're both gonna look pretty ridiculous at some point, it's just sort of. Sex _is_ ridiculous." He kisses the tip of her nose. "What if we stayed just like this? And you just stuck your hand down your underwear? I can kiss you as much as you like and I won't even see anything."

"I can try that," Rey agrees. "Sex isn't supposed to be ridiculous, I think, though. All the holos make it seem like it's supposed to be... I don't know. Fancy."

Poe snorts. "I don't think those holos are very realistic, though. I mean, you've heard Finn and Connix talk about it."

Those stories mostly come in the form of gossip about the accidents various rebels have had during sex.

"Well, yes, but I don't want to send you to the med-bay, like Snap and Kare that time."

Poe snorts. "I think we're safe, since we're not both trying to fit in one X-wing."

Rey leans her forehead on Poe's shoulder and giggles. It had been such a funny story when Finn told her what Peazy overheard.

Poe kisses her forehead. "See? I think sex is just supposed to be... funny. And weird and... whatever you make it. I want us to be _us_ , even when we're naked."

"I like that you're going to be naked," Rey murmurs. "I can't wait to see you."

"We could get my shirt off all the way to start," Poe agrees, grinning. They'd abandoned it, unbuttoned and hanging low on his shoulders. He shrugs free of it and Rey runs her hands up his tummy, over his chest.

She rubs her thumbs over his nipples, and they harden up just like hers do. Poe hardly shivers, though, not like she would.

He props up, his hands slightly behind him on the bed, pushing his chest up against her hands. His eyes trail back down to her chest again, and Rey huffs at the way her nipples sting a little just being _looked_ at. It's not fair.

"Can I take your bra off?" Poe asks quietly. "It's okay if you want to leave it on. It's very pretty, you're very pretty."

Rey considers. "It's sort of complicated, I can just do it," she tells him, reaching behind herself.

The weight of Poe's eyes on her chest makes Rey's hands stupid, fumbling with the clasp for a minute until it comes undone with a touch of the Force and the flimsy, beautiful, utterly useless lace falls away.

She drops it beside them on the bed and licks her lips, very carefully does not move her shoulders.

"Kriff," Poe whispers. "Rey."

"You can touch me," Rey reminds him.

Poe exhales with a shudder and gathers her up to pull her closer, bare skin against bare skin, to kiss her again.

One of his hands ends up in her hair, and the other is spread just below her breast, across her ribs. 

Rey tugs it up, fingers tight around his wrist.

"Poe," she murmurs against his mouth. "Touch me already. Please."

His hand is so warm when he cups her that she gasps, her nipple rubbing up against his calloused palm deliciously. She presses forward into the touch and closes her eyes.

She's hot between her legs and she can feel the itch in her muscles to _move_.

"Rey," Poe murmurs. "Dulzura reina."

She rocks forward in his lap, grinding down a little when she feels his cock between them.

"Fuck," Poe bites, almost silent, against her neck. "I can't believe you're my wife."

"I can," Rey tilts her face up the ceiling and grins. "I saw all this--you and me, and--I knew."

Poe looks up from the pink mark he's making on her breastbone and his eyes are wide and dark and wanting. "You saw it?"

"Not... specifics. But us, our--" she cuts herself off, flushing. Luke's warned her about scaring people off with talk of Force visions.

"Our what?" Poe toys with the way her dress is still draped around her waist like he wants to pull it off her, but can't until he knows.

"Our house," Rey says, slowly, feeling the weight of the words out on her tongue. "Our family."

Poe looks like the grav failed under him, and it makes sense: if Rey saw it, that means he'll survive. He's never known that, none of the pilots do.

Rey cups his face in both hands and kisses the look from his face. She still isn't sure if she's good at giving comfort, but she can hold him, and she can kiss him.

"Please, Poe," Rey murmurs. "I'm your wife, and you get to keep me for a long time. _Please_ touch me."

Poe is kissing her again before she's done speaking, licking the words out of her mouth hungrily. His hand on her breast squeezes gently, lifting and rubbing his thumb over her nipple.

Rey whimpers: if it felt good to touch herself there, it's _nothing_ compared to this, and Poe's barely done anything yet.

She lets go of his face and he immediately ducks down to follow his fingers with his mouth, sucking kisses across her chest.

Rey squirms, settling herself over the bulge in Poe's pants. The pressure feels good enough to make her moan, fingers scratching through Poe's hair to hold his head to her chest.

Poe's hand slides around her waist and flattens at the small of her back. He holds her close, as if Rey would back away now. 

She tugs his hair in one hand and lowers her other hand between them, finding the hem of her underwear in the rumpled pool of the dress at her waist.

"Yes," Poe whispers. "Please, make yourself feel good."

Rey pulls his face back against her breast--she wants his mouth on her nipples, now, but it's easier to show him than to ask out loud. Her fingers tuck into her panties and find her clit with the ease of knowing what she's looking for.

She makes a high, reedy noise, rocking her hips against her hand and the warm weight of him beneath her.

Poe groans, and his mouth is like a shock when his lips close around her nipple and tug.

"Fuck," Rey whispers, even though it makes her cheeks burn.

Poe hums an agreement, and his tongue flattens against her nipple, soothing, before he moves to her other breast.

Rey twists her wrist, trying to find the right angle to push a finger inside herself. She's already wet, and usually she isn't for a long while into touching herself. But Poe smells so good, and feels so good, and he's hers forever if she wants him, and her body seems to know it.

Her hand bumps his lower stomach and Poe huffs, makes a little _ah_ noise against her skin.

"Is it..." his breath catches. "Can I get your dress off and--and look at you?"

Rey squirms, grinding her clit against the heel of her hand: she's close already, and moving seems like so much work. "Um--"

"It's okay," Poe says quickly. "We can work up to that."

"I want to," Rey says, gritted out, "but I'm really-- Poe--"

"Oh," Poe breathes, his eyes going wide. "Already?"

Rey makes a face at him, and then flushes and shoves her face against his shoulder. Everything just feels a hundred times _more_ with Poe, and she isn't sure how to deal with that.

His skin is hot, slightly damp with sweat that tastes salty when Rey opens her mouth against his shoulder.

Poe's teeth scrape at the curve of her breast and he sighs, warm air leaving chillbumps over her skin damp from his mouth.

Poe mumbles something in Yavi that Rey doesn't understand, but the tone of his low voice makes her toes curl and her fingers slip wetter against her cunt.

He's already promised to teach her, and maybe soon she'll be able to say the words back, in basic and Yavi, and make him shiver the same way she is now.

She can't get an angle to push inside herself, but maybe--maybe he'll do that first, if she asks him, maybe he'll put his fingers inside her before they try with his cock.

"Rey," Poe says, softly, and she missed when he lifted his head because now he's kissing her neck again, sucking beneath her ear. "Sweetheart. You can do it, come on."

She shoves his hand onto her breast again, and he catches on quickly, rubbing his thumb in circles over her nipple.

"I'm the luckiest man in the Galaxy," Poe murmurs, nipping at her throat in a way that will leave a mark, just how Rey likes. "You're incredible, Rey."

The truth in his words, his genuine belief and his love for her, dance through his Force signature like music twanging on a gitarra string.

Rey squeezes her eyes shut and leans into the feeling, letting it wash over her warm as sunshine.

"I love you," Poe whispers, his ragged bottom teeth dragging across her collarbone lightly.

Rey catches her breath and holds it--until her body snaps from tension to release and she gasps, fingers going still between them, panting against Poe's shoulder.

"Force," Poe mumbles, and he bites her a little harder. "That's gorgeous, reinita, fuck."

Rey shudders and leans into him more heavily. She feels sleepy and warm and Poe smells good, fresh sweat and the aftershave at his neck.

Poe's hands are gentle and hot but steady as he lifts Rey's hand from under her dress and brings it to his face, inhaling deeply before sucking her index and ring fingers into his mouth.

Rey laughs breathlessly, squirming in his lap. "Poe--"

"I wanted to taste you," he explains sheepishly. His cheeks are red, high on his cheekbones, and he looks young and awake and so handsome it makes Rey feel shy.

"I might not taste good," Rey whispers, "it's okay if you don't like it, you don't have to, it's probably kind of weird--"

She feels like Finn, talking too much when he's nervous.

Poe's eyes glow. "I love it. I love you. I can't believe..." He trails off and shakes his head. "I'm glad I waited for you."

Rey touches his lips with her sticky fingers. "Me too. I'm glad it's us."

Poe kisses her damp forehead. There are sweaty flyaway-curls stuck to the frame of Rey's face. "Can I take your dress off now? And your p--your underwear?"

"Yes, please." Her underwear is damp and sticky, but beyond that Rey wants to get Poe out of his trousers and slide their legs together all criss-crossed, until she can't tell where one ends and the other begins.

Rey knows that she's been guilty more than once of losing track of what Poe is saying while he's leaning up against Black One with his flight suit tied around his waist, because she gets distracted by the neat line of dark hair that leads down from his navel and into his pants, and what he might look like there, what it'll feel like inside her.

Poe lifts the dress up from around her waist to go over her head, and Rey belatedly lifts her arms: they get it off between the two of them and Poe drapes it over the corner of the bed more carefully than Rey would have. 

Now he can definitely see the wet spot at the front of her underwear, but Rey doesn't feel embarrassed.

Poe exhales like the air's been punched from his chest.

"Stand up," he murmurs. Once she does, he presses his face in and kisses the wet spot before taking the sides of her underwear in his hands and guiding it down her thighs, over her knees.

Rey can't look at how close his face is to her cunt: she looks up at the ceiling instead and tries to breathe. Her underwear is damp against the inside of her left ankle, and Poe's hand is warm just above her right knee.

He draws his fingertips up the inside of her leg very, very slowly.

"Can I," he clears his throat with a _pop_ , "Can I touch you? Your pussy, I mean? If it's too sensitive right now, I won't, we can just kiss, or--"

Rey shakes her head, although she's still only able to look as low as the curls on his forehead, his overly-expressive eyebrows. "No, no, you can touch me, I want you to."

Poe's breath shakes against her stomach. "Thank you."

Rey giggles, nervously. "Shouldn't I be thanking you?" 

Poe glances up at her. "No, it's... it's definitely me who should be grateful."

Rey pets through his hair, smoothing down the riot of his sweaty curls.

He slides his hands up to her hips, curling fingers around the knobby bones and pressing his thumbs to the little bit of flesh she's put on above them.

"Can--should you sit, or lie down, or--is this okay?" Poe looks up at her.

Rey blinks. "I don't know. Do you want me to?"

Poe looks slightly helpless. "I'm not sure. I need to, um, see where I'm going? And I don't want you to fall over or anything."

"Are you..." Rey chews on her lower lip. "When you said touch me, you meant with your--?"

"Whatever you want," Poe says. "Tongue, fingers, my--I should probably finger you before we have sex, right? That helps, I've heard?"

It's more complicated when there are so many _options_ , Rey thinks. "Connix said I should make you use your fingers first," she manages, after a moment.

"Okay," Poe says, and he nods. "I can do that."

Rey is suddenly very aware that she's standing on the cool floor of Poe's room completely naked, and he still has his pants on. "Can you get undressed first?"

Poe quickly undoes the line of buttons on his pants. It takes some shuffling, but then he's naked, too, pants and briefs folded over a chair beside her dress.

Rey swallows. She's allowed to stare, isn't she? Poe is her husband now, and they're both here and naked because they want to be.

He's gorgeous. She knows the whole base thinks so--at least, everyone on Base who's prone to thinking humans can be gorgeous, as a species--but somehow, he's her husband. Hers. 

She stares unabashed at the dimples at the base of his spine before he turns back to her, a shy smile on his face. He holds his arms out, palms towards her, like he's waiting for her appraisal.

"You're beautiful," she says, seriously, and takes his hands, pushes her fingers through his. They hold hands everyday. It's just everything else that's new.

Poe shrugs. "I'm alright. I hope you'll still love me when I get old and saggy."

If Rey closes her eyes she can see him, old and silver, and--not saggy, but soft. The Force still shines as sweetly around him then. She opens her eyes and leans up to kiss him.

"Of course I will."

Poe's hands slide around her hips, holding her close at the small of her back. His cock is hard and presses up against her belly.

It's so warm it makes her shiver, and she wonders if it will feel that way inside her, like the sun warming her skin from the inside out.

She drapes her arms around Poe's neck, and it feels almost like they're slow dancing again, the way he'd softly whirled her around the hangar once to some song that BB-8 claimed it composed just for them.

"I can't believe the most beautiful woman in the Galaxy married me today," Poe says, grinning softly.

"Well, I can't believe the best pilot in the Galaxy married me today," Rey says. She shakes her head and rests her cheek against his shoulder. "I really can't. I'm supposed to be--I thought I would always be on Jakku."

"I'm glad you're here." Poe kisses her hair.

"Me, too," Rey whispers. "You're my family now. I had to leave to find you."

"Thank the Force you did." Poe hugs her up even closer to his chest.

"Poe." Rey kisses his ear. "Take me to bed."

"Right. Yes, ma'am." Poe walks her backwards to the edge of the mattress and crawls onto the bed, tugging her hand.

Rey follows and sits beside him on the bed. She's sat on it before, of course, to watch holos or listen to him play gitarra or to kiss, but now it's _her_ bed, too.

Poe pulls the covers down and makes room for her, an obvious space beside him on the mattress. "Rey?"

Rey blinks. "Yeah?"

"C'mere."

Rey scoots closer, so that their thighs are touching.

Poe smiles up at her, and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "Lie down with me?"

Rey pulls her legs up onto the bed and cautiously eases onto her side, following Poe as he pulls the cover up to their waists.

Rey can't help grinning: it's both wild and shy. She's in bed with her husband. Their bed. The bed they're going to share for the rest of their lives.

Or at least until they move bases again. Still, she'll be sharing his bed at the next base, and the next--and that's what matters, in the end. Not the bed itself, but Poe.

"I know," Poe says, and he bites his lip. "This is already pretty great. You're, um..." He trails off, shaking his head. "Hi."

"Hi." Rey finds his hip and draws her hand up his side slowly, splays her fingers on his chest. "You were going to touch me?"

Poe touches Rey's leg. "Show me? I mean, teach me?"

"Yeah." Rey hitches her leg up, curling it around his thigh, and guides Poe's hand down between them carefully. She's still sticky from before, still slick further down, and her face feels very hot as she presses Poe's fingertips against herself.

"You're so hot," Poe breathes. "I mean--I meant the temperature, not... I mean you _are_ hot, but that's not..." He shakes his head again. "I'm just saying I like it."

Rey giggles a little against his shoulder and tries to breathe. His fingertips are firm and thicker than her fingers, and she clenches involuntarily, rocks her hips against them.

"What do you want me to do?" Poe asks, voice low.

Rey clears her throat. "You can put them in-- um, maybe one first? You won't hurt me, just go slow."

Poe nods, and he kisses her as his fingers stroke over her, learning the creases and folds of her body. Rey tries to kiss him back, but it's hard enough to breathe with him touching her.

It's weird, for someone else to be touching her where only she ever has, and Poe is being so careful about it that Rey almost wishes he'd get on with it.

His calluses are different shapes and sizes than hers, his hand very much _not hers_. His fingernails are neat and short where hers have been too-often ragged, though, which is nice when he pushes the tip of his middle finger in just a bit too fast.

Rey sucks in a breath and tries to slow how fast her heart is pounding. It doesn't hurt--it's not really even uncomfortable--just unexpected.

"Oh." Poe pulls his face back on a sharp exhale, then blinks at her with eyes wide as BB-8's. "Sorry, I--are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rey promises. "It's just--weird, when I'm not the one doing it."

Poe bites his lip. "What do you like? When you're doing it? I want to make you come."

"I... think about you, usually," Rey admits. "And then I just try to touch myself how I think you would."

Poe's fingers go still for a moment. "Fuck, Rey."

"Is that okay?"

"Um, yes. It's just--really hot to think about." Poe swallows, and kisses her forehead.

Rey bites her lip. "If you put your finger back in, I can show you, there's something that feels really good?"

Poe eases his fingertip back inside her more carefully, now that he knows what to expect. "Please."

"Okay." Rey presses her face forward into Poe's neck, kisses the warm skin at the base of his throat. "You curl your finger a little--not, you have to, a little deeper first? And then--back towards you, and rub?" The words all sound funny, when she says them out loud.

Poe follows her instructions, and the width of his finger, the different placement of his knuckles, feels odd and makes Rey tense around him. "Like that?"

"Yes?" She bears down on his finger tentatively, and Poe gasps.

He tries to pull his finger out, but Rey catches his wrist.

"More... just curl it, like you're working a calibration switch. It's not... I'm not a button you wanna just push on over and over."

Poe swallows, and Rey likes the way his pretty throat moves. "You just went really tight, I wasn't sure if that meant good or--"

"Me, neither." Rey kisses his stricken face. "It's not bad, I just don't know yet that it's good, either. It will be. It can be."

Poe kisses her apologetically, sucks on her lower lip as he eases his finger deeper and tries the motion again. It's not magic, and Rey has more practice, so she tries to be patient. He's so _close_ and she doesn't know how to explain what she's wanting.

Poe keeps looking at her, quiet, his lower lip shiny and red. He keeps moving his finger, adjusting his wrist and the angle with every press, eyes flicking over her face like he's testing out the angles and equation of it.

Rey smiles at him and pets his hair down. She loves him.

Poe just leans in towards her and starts to kiss her neck again in just the way that she likes. That, he _is_ good at.

It makes her shift closer, and--oh, there it is. Poe's finger hooks slightly and Rey's stomach tightens in a familiar way.

Poe hums quietly against her skin. "Good?"

Rey’s voice is tight. "Don't stop. Can you--touch my clit, with your other fingers?"

Poe nods without lifting his mouth away from her neck. He loses his place for a moment while he shifts his hand, but he's able to find the angle again with the ease of someone expert in delicate instruments.

Rey hums into his hair and hitches her leg a little higher around his hip. "Maybe you should use more fingers," she says. "If it's. You're getting me ready, so."

Poe bites her collarbone lightly. "Tell me if I hurt you?"

"You won't." Rey trusts him.

"If I'm uncomfortable I'll tell you to stop."

Poe’s lips curve against the top of her breast. He trusts her, too--it's one of the things that brought them together as fast and hard as they did.

Rey squeezes his arm. "Poe, I want you to, please? The sooner you do the sooner we can do it with your dick."

"Fuerza." Poe starts to laugh. "Romantic. I'm working on it! Just a second, impatient."

"I've _been_ patient!" Rey huffs, but she's laughing too.

They're both still laughing when Poe's second fingertip pops against the slight resistance of her muscles and he's able to wriggle it inside her, tucked next to his pretty middle finger.

Rey rocks her hips, settling into the feeling--his fingers are thicker than hers, but she's taken more than two of her own fingers before, just to see if she could. There's a bottle of lube that Connix helped her pick out in her bag beside the bed, but Rey doesn't think they need it yet. She's still wet enough she can feel it, down the inside of her thighs.

He's quicker at finding the good spot now, too, although his thumb on her clit is sloppy and not quite hard enough.

He's craning his neck to kiss her tits again, though, and the sum of all the sensation is overwhelmingly good, even if Rey isn't sure she'll come again this way. She'd like to do that on his cock, really.

When he sucks at her nipple, she gets wetter around his fingers and he's able to slide easier. She can feel him experimenting with his fingertips, trying different movements and shapes of his hand.

His thumb slides up over her clit and she whines, her leg tightening around his waist.

Poe starts to murmur again, and she thinks that maybe it's a song more than words. 

Rey waits until he pauses, breathing against her collarbone. "Poe, I want _you_."

Poe hesitates. "You didn't come, though, did you? I don't--I didn't miss it, did I?"

"No," Rey keeps her tone gentle. "But I want to feel you, I think I can come that way."

Poe slides his fingers free, and Rey is glad that he's going to give her more. She's still wet and soft from coming on her own fingers earlier, and she's worked up enough to be unsatisfied now--but in a nice way, she thinks. Eager.

"We should get the lube, before we start," she says, remembering Connix’s brief informational spiel.

"I have some in my footlocker," Poe offers. "It's on your side of the bed."

Rey eases her leg down, rolling away from him--she presses her thighs together against the weird ache that the absence of his fingers has left.

She brought her own lube in the useless, dainty satchel that Leia gave her and called a _clutch; it goes with the dress, Rey_. It makes her cheeks feel hot to think about why Poe has any, to imagine him touching himself with wet-sticky fingers to make it feel like her body, maybe.

It's not an unpleasant thought. She gets out her little tube and climbs back into bed, handing it to him. "Is this kind alright?"

Poe grins. "Same as I've got. Must be the only one in the commissary." He shakes his head. "I've never thought about how much the base must go through. You know, we oughta get the splicers to hack into lube delivery manifests. We'd find the First Order real fast."

Rey wrinkles her nose. "I don't want to think about any of them having sex right now. Or ever."

"Yeah," Poe says, making a face. "I'm with you there. Anyway," he says, and eases her down against the pillow, "They don't exist tonight. Nobody does except you and me."

"Just us," Rey agrees, reaching up to pet his hair. It's calmingly familiar.

The lube makes a wet sound when Poe slicks it over his cock. It's red, curved up towards his belly. It looks like it hurts, Rey thinks, but he hasn't said anything about it.

She holds her fingers out, cupped. "Can I have some too? Just to be safe."

"I've got you," Poe says, and then his slick fingers find her cunt again under the sheet.

The lube is cool but his fingers are still warm, and Rey plants her heels on the mattress and lifts her hips into the touch, rubs against his fingertips.

Poe's eyes are hot as he looks down at her, hips moving against his hand. "That's gorgeous. You're... fuck."

"You could try your fingers again," Rey says, her voice small. "If you wanted to see what it looked like."  
She wishes she could, really, but it'll be almost as good if he tells her how nice it looks.

"Just... I don't think I'm going to be able to resist looking when it's my cock," Poe says, and his voice is gruffer than she's ever heard it.

"Oh," Rey says, and she smiles so wide her cheeks burn. "I guess that would be okay too."

Poe's face is red when she looks up at him. "I'm... are you ready? I'm ready, if you're ready."

Rey nods. "How do you want to do it? So you can see."

Poe blinks. "I don't know, I didn't think that far. There's not a lot of blood left in my head."

"I saw this holo," Rey says, hesitantly, "the man was sort of... on his knees? On the bed, and the woman was laying down, and he just pulled her towards him, like that?" It's almost the way they're positioned now, with Poe crouched between her legs leaning over her.  
She licks her lips. "But I don't know, that was just one holo, I'm sure there are a lot of other ways--"

Poe blinks. "That sounds like some holo. I've been missing out with just holonovelas. Um, no--that's. Works. For me."

"Connix said it's easier if my hips are up, anyway," Rey says, and licks her lip again. "Can I use the other pillow?"

Poe grabs the pillow and hands it to her, sitting back a little to give her room.

He watches her intently, sitting back on his heels, as she arranges the thin pillow under her butt. Poe looks at her like she's something magical--like water in the desert, Rey thinks, with a pang in her chest. Something he couldn't live without.

It's still a little awkward spreading her legs to fit around his, but the weirdness of it is worth it for that look on his face.

Poe touches her reverently, fingers easily finding her clit now through the soft mat of dark hair. "You're gorgeous here, too. That's... yeah, I want to see."

"Well," Rey says, and turns her face into the pillow for a moment. The slip of the pillowcase feels cool. "You can."

Nodding absently, Poe keeps his fingers on her, spreads her cunt open gently so that he can start to guide his cock with the other hand. "You sure that's okay? This... position, I guess? It's okay?"

Rey tilts her head in the pillow to take in Poe's serious face. "I'm sure. You can always come closer during if it isn't working."

Poe nods again, but Rey can tell that he's only half-paying attention. The blunt head of his cock is pressed up against her, slipping against her skin, and the muscles in Poe's stomach are twitching. She likes that she can see him, too, and she'll tell him later, when he's listening.

She's a little jealous that he's gotten to touch and she hasn't reciprocated so far, but surely there will be time for that later. She wants to know how his cock will feel in her hand, but she's much more impatient for how it will feel inside her.

She clenches her hands in the sheets and tries to relax under Poe's hands. She can fit him; that's how bodies work, she knows this. And she isn't nervous. Not with Poe.

Poe shifts back slightly on his knees and the head snubs against her cunt properly, like it's meant to. It makes Rey exhale in relief, because they'll get this right. Even if it takes a while.

Poe's breathing changes, and Rey smiles up at the ceiling as she listens to him. She used to listen to her own breathing, alone in the AT-AT, and it made her feel all the more isolated. She isn't anymore. 

There's a weird stretch, and Rey exhales at the same moment that Poe gulps a short inhale.

Rey reaches out for his hand--it's sticky from the lube on his cock. She twines her fingers through his and takes another deep breath.

By the time the head of Poe's cock is inside and he can let go with his other hand, Poe's skin shines with a thin layer of sweat. Rey wants to lick it, maybe, or kiss him wherever she can reach. It doesn't hurt, but it's not like the holos, either.

"I think you have to move," she says, tentatively, rubbing her thumb across the back of his knuckles.

Poe wrinkles his nose at her. "I know that, just--gimme a second."

Rey frowns. "Are you alright?"

"Um," Poe says. "Yes. Very. That's why I need a second."

Rey tries to look sympathetic instead of just impatient. Connix had warned her about this.

"You just... feel good," Poe mumbles, but then he grips her hips with both hands, thumbs rubbing circles over the sharp hipbones, and he closes his eyes as he eases closer.

Rey tries to spread her legs further around his waist, giving him more room. The sensation is still strange, but nothing hurts. She sort of wants to reach down to her clit again, but fists her hands in the sheets instead.

"I thought you wanted to look," she says softly, trying to make him laugh, maybe, or give him something to think about besides how it feels. "And now you closed your eyes. I have a ridiculous husband."

Poe's throat constricts, and he looks up at her, eyes gleaming. "You knew that when you said yes." His thumbs are digging into her hipbones, and Rey wriggles into the contact, pleased.

"Oh, okay." Poe's adam's apple bobs. "That--when you moved, that was--okay. Yes."

"Like this?" Rey rocks her hips up experimentally, wrapping one calf around Poe's waist and resting her heel against the small of his back.

Poe makes a high, gurgling noise that makes Rey have to bite back a laugh--but the motion also pulls more of his cock into her, and the laugh catches in her throat.

It feels--more right than weird, now. Rey bears down, testing, and tilts her hips up against Poe's.

"Fuck." Poe's hands slide from her hips to her ass. The mattress dips as he knees closer and then in an agonizingly slow breath, they both watch the last of his cock disappear up inside her.

"Oh," Rey breathes, licking her lips absently.

Poe's closed his eyes again, leaning over her, his eyebrows knit, and Rey reaches up to touch his face, rub at the wrinkling bridge of his nose.

"Hey," she murmurs, even though she's trying to relax and breathe through the weird ache of being so full. "Hey. I love you."

Poe sighs, and his face relaxes under her hands incrementally. "I love you. I'm sorry, I'm not--this can't be very good for you."

His eyes are huge and apologetic.

"It's fine," Rey says, and it is. "It's you. That's all I wanted out of it, the first couple times."

"It is me," Poe agrees and smiles, and Rey presses her finger into a dimple.

"So I like it." Rey says. "It does feel... you can move, when you're ready. It doesn't hurt."

"I'm a little afraid to move," Poe admits, and he rubs his hands up over her hips and tummy, curling around her waist and ribs. "You feel so good, and I don't want to come too soon."

"We'd be even, then," Rey points out. "I already came tonight."

Poe frowns, unconvinced, and slides one hand down her stomach again, resting in her pubic hair. "Can I touch you again?"

"Yeah. Please. But--can you kiss me first?"

Poe grins, and leans in, propping himself up on his elbows--Rey's hips get pushed further up, cradled against his pelvic bone, her ass resting on his thighs, and when Poe kisses her, Rey gets it. At least a little bit.

"Force, Rey," Poe groans against her lips. He wriggles a hand between them to thumb at her clit again. "You're amazing."

Rey squirms, but Poe is curled around her body and all she can really do is clench down on his cock, which twitches as Poe swears under his breath.

"Oh." Poe tucks his face into her neck. "Rey, fuck--kriff --"

Rey pets the sweaty hair at the nape of his neck and rubs his shoulders as he shakes. She tries bearing down on his cock again, since that obviously works for him, and she can feel the pulse of him when she does.

Poe's groan against her skin makes Rey clench involuntarily. It's a good sound, and she wants to make it happen again.

He goes very still then, breathing into the crook of her neck, before he kisses her beneath the ear. "Sorry, I was hoping I could get you off again before that happened."

"No, I'm... I liked it," Rey says. She did, even though she didn't get anywhere close to coming again herself; she's almost breathlessly happy that she was _good_ at this, for Poe, and he's her husband and they can do this again and again.

Poe shifts back, wincing slightly, and guides Rey's leg down from around his hips. "Can I still try to get you off?"

Rey's cunt feels funny, used and empty. She can feel his come dripping against her skin and it makes her squirm. "Okay."

Poe leans down to kiss her again, soft but not too lingering, and eases down the bed. "I want to use my mouth, is that okay?"

Rey nods even though just the idea makes her entire self feel hot. His curls looked pretty when he'd kissed her there, taking her underwear off, and even though the sex didn't hurt she doesn't want something else inside just yet.

Poe's smile takes over his entire face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to," he says, flopping down on his stomach between her legs and palming her thighs apart.

Rey smiles back, and pets through his hair. She doesn't think she'll ever get tired of hearing that Poe wants her. That he wants _her_ , not just any woman on base or whoever's cheapest at the Niima outpost or--there are a million things that could have happened, and instead Rey gets to have Poe.

"Oh," he says, very quietly, and licks his lips, looking at her. Rey is tempted to squirm: she feels sticky and weird and fluttery with how he's just _examining_ her. 

"It's fine if you don't want to anymore," Rey says, but the words are cut off at her lips when Poe kisses her clit, wet and soft like he kisses her mouth.

It's a different sort of pressure than her own fingers, or even his, and Rey blinks at the ceiling, curls and uncurls her hand in the sheets.

She wants to squirm up against his face, but that seems rude, so she tries hard not to move.

Poe lifts his head, but only for a second, taking a deep breath before he leans back down. He rubs his tongue over her clit this time, and Rey hums her appreciation. His chin dips against her cunt with the angle he's at, and it reminds her of how his cock was just there. It's a wistful sort of ache, more than anything.

"Poe," she mutters, and she tries petting through his hair again. Her fingers end up tangling, holding on like she needs the grounding.

Poe makes an enquiring noise against her folds, glancing up at her, eyelashes heavy and dark.

Rey manages to nod before her head drops back against the pillow again. Her eyes close tight, and she actually has to hold onto her thigh with the hand not plushed in Poe's hair so that she doesn't close her legs around Poe's head.

Poe's tongue flattens against her warmly, before he pulls back for another breath. This time when he leans in, he closes his lips around her clit and sucks--the way he does with her bottom lip between his when he wants to turn a kiss dirty.

Rey bites her lips closed, but it still doesn't manage to muffle the high whine that claws its way up from her throat. 

"You can make noise," Poe says, pulled back just enough to trace the shape of her with the very tip of his tongue.

"You can tell me what feels good, too," he adds. "You're the boss." He presses her leg up, a little more open.

"Um." Rey clears her throat. "What you just did? That was very good. I don't know."

Poe's eyebrows wrinkle, and he looks amused. "The--" he runs the tip of his tongue against her, "or the--" and he takes her clit between his lips again and sucks gently.

Rey squeaks. "That one!"

Poe hums, sending vibrations singing through Rey. When her hips jerk up against his face, he just eases them down, the hand on her thigh sliding up and flattening over her lower stomach.

Rey knows that Poe can feel the way she's trembling, and it's embarrassing and weird, but he doesn't say anything about it.

The heel of his hand presses her down into the mattress and he lowers his mouth, exploring with the tip of his tongue.

Rey can't catch her breath, like she's been running. Her fingers flex and release in Poe's hair.

He cleans her up from before in slow, broad strokes of his tongue, until she doesn't feel sticky or leaking, only hot and wanting again.

"Poe," Rey says, squirming against the lock of his hands holding her hips down on the mattress. "Poe can you--can you put your fingers in me again?"

Poe raises his head at that, and his chin is slick, shining with it. "Yeah, fuck. Now?"

Rey nods quickly, and she pushes his face back down to her cunt as nicely as she can.

Poe is laughing as he kisses her clit all too softly.

He leaves the hand on her stomach--the heel of his palm is pressing against her pubic bone--and slides his other hand down from her thigh between her legs. He licks at her clit and then he licks at his fingers, and then he licks around his fingers as he eases them inside her.

"Oh," Rey says, looking carefully up at the ceiling. "I like that. Thank you."

Poe laughs, hot breath huffing against her skin damp from his mouth. He curls his fingers, like she said to before, and moves his mouth back to her clit.

This much sensation at once is more than Rey quite knows how to handle. Poe's mouth is so soft and _so_ hot, moving like water but _not_ water, and he didn't become the best pilot in the Galaxy by having poor memory in his fingers of just where to touch a stubborn instrument to make it sing.

He's steadily applying more pressure--sucking harder at her clit, his fingertips stroking more firmly inside her.

She wants his cock again, if she's completely honest with herself, wants that fullness and the hot-unpredictable-strange way that the strong muscle of it moves against her insides. But this is good, it's very good.

Poe shifts between her legs, rolling one shoulder slightly like it's cramped, but he doesn't pause. All of his attention is focused on her, his eyes flicking up to her face hopefully.

Rey doesn't _thrash_ against the mattress; that would be embarrassing. 

But her arms do fly out to either side, her ankles and toes and fingers all curling.

A gust of invisible wind swirls around Poe's quarters with the movement, flimsis and small knick-knacks all caught in the gust and hovering, trembling near the ceiling.

Poe's eyes don't veer from Rey's even to follow them. His hand on her stomach flexes and he holds her down as his tongue presses more firmly against her clit.

Various model X-wings take flight. The window to Poe's quarters, just a sliver to show the weather outside of their underground home, flies open and slams shut.

Poe groans and shifts again, and through the white noise of sensation building on sensation Rey can sense his thoughts on loop: he wants to be touching more of her, tasting more of her, wants to feel more of her.

Rey pants and sends back a gently thrumming _yes, yes, yes_ , not sure exactly what she's agreeing to or with but sure that she wants it.

Poe's mouth slides down to where his fingers are, licking around his knuckles. He moves the hand on her stomach down to rub his thumb in circles around her clit.

There's a lurch, and the cot lifts from the duracrete floor. Poe startles, but recovers quickly.

He presses the tip of his tongue where his fingers are sunk in her cunt and whines.

Rey crests: the window flies open, clothes whirl like they're dancing, lumen bulbs burst in a shower of sharp glitter.

Poe--sweet, faithful Poe--doesn't hesitate, doesn't stop. He works her through every shudder, fingers stroking inside her, his thumb pressed just beside her clit.

Finally Rey has to sit up and push his forehead away, breathing hard. 

The cot clonks to the floor.

Poe exhales, long and shuddering, and presses his sticky face against her inner thigh.

Rey pets his hair again. "The room's a mess."

"Later," Poe says, hoarsely. He eases his fingers free and wipes them in the sheets, pats her leg.

He flops back onto the mattress, head on the pillow. Rey eases down beside him, still looking up at the ceiling.

Poe's fingers find her hand in the sheets and twine between hers gingerly.

"You okay?" He props himself up on his elbow to look down at her. He traces her face softly, pushing sweaty hair off her forehead.

"I'm really good, Poe."

"Okay." His voice is soft, warm and gentle like she's never quite heard it before. He keeps touching her with the lightest of fingers all over her face and down her throat and over her sharp collarbones. "You're amazing."

She shivers, and Poe looks worried. "Are you cold? Here, I can reach the covers--"

"I'm always cold," Rey says, but she's smiling. He's sweet, he's lovely, he's so good, and he's hers. She kisses his nose.

He kisses her chin, and gives the hair behind her ear a little tug. "That stuff at the end--has that ever happened before?"

Rey turns red and buries her face in Poe's chest. It's sweaty, but it smells good and he's solid and comforting. She shakes her head. "Not while I've--you know."

"That was pretty intense," Poe says, quietly, petting her hair.

"I'm sorry," Rey whispers. "I'll fix the window. And anything else that broke."

"Don't be sorry." Poe kisses her forehead. "I was just worried, it seems like that should take a lot out of you."

"I'm okay," Rey promises him. She kisses his chest where her mouth rests. "Sleepy, but not bad-sleepy. Not like being dehydrated."

"We should probably get some water, though," Poe says. "Or juice." His fingers trace down her spine.

"That would be nice. I put some cake in my bag, too, to save it. You can have some," Rey offers, magnanimous. It's the least she can give him.

Poe’s face is soft as he squeezes her hip. "Maybe later. Do you want to clean up some? We could get in the fresher together."

Rey bites her lip. "Your fresher? The private one?"

"Of course," Poe says, and laughs. "It's tiny, but we should both fit."

"Yes please," Rey breathes, and Poe kisses the tip of her nose.

"What?" He asks, still taking in her sparkling eyes.

"A water shower," Rey says. "In a fresher that's only ours. That's... and I can use it whenever I want?"

"Yeah. You can have it all to yourself right now, if you want." Poe leans his forehead against hers, though, like he doesn’t quite want to let her go. He would if she asked, Rey knows.

"No, we should share. It saves water."

Poe smiles. "Alright. I'll get the water going?" He kisses her forehead, and then her mouth one more time, and rolls off the bed, heading for the fresher.

Rey sits up, pulling the sheets to cover her chest as she watches him cross the room and open a small door. His fresher suite is very clean, if much smaller than the communal one near Rey's old quarters in the mechanics' wing. She can see two folded towels beside the mirror, like Poe has one all ready for her.

She gets a nice view of his butt as he leans into the stall to turn on the water, and he grins over his shoulder at her as if he could feel her watching.

Rey shrugs one shoulder, smiling back. She's allowed to look.

The water is loud when it hits the tile, but it isn't the deafening roar that always scares her, still, when she opens the door to the communal fresher.

"You coming?" Poe says, waiting for her before he steps in.

Rey smiles at Poe over her shoulder. She tries to smooth the sheets down neatly the way Poe keeps them before she heads to the fresher on shaky legs.

Poe catches her arm to make sure she notices the lip of the fresher stall, and Rey is glad for the steadiness of his hand, leans into his arm and side as she steps in.

"You okay?" Poe asks, eyebrows low. He rubs her arms briskly and kisses her forehead.

Rey nods. "My legs feel a little funny."

Poe laughs. "So do mine."

Rey wants to tuck her face into Poe's chest again--it's a safe place, even though he's just a person about the same size as her, and she beats him every time they spar in the training room--but it feels weird to be naked and not... turned on, not _wanting_.

She isn't sure he'd want her to be that close.

Poe pumps a handful of suds from a bottle on the tiny shelf and looks suddenly shy. "Can I--help you wash up?"

His soap smells different from the bars she gets at the commissary. "Okay."

His hands glide over her skin with the soap on them. They move down her shoulders, his hands closing around her wrists momentarily, then back up, across her collarbone, skirting her breasts, down her stomach, then cupping her ass.

Rey raises her eyebrows at him, but Poe looks unabashed.

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs. "I can't believe you married me."

Rey is trying to decide what to say as he folds down onto his knees, slides his soapy hands down her legs and gently lifts one foot and massages the arch.

"Oh," Rey murmurs, surprised that she's delighted. She has gnarled, ugly feet, broken and burned more times than she can count over the course of her lifetime. She's never given them much thought as long as they could hold her up.

Poe massages the suds between her toes and sweeps his hand back to gently work her Achilles' tendon before he sets that foot down and picks up the other.

Rey rests her hands on Poe's broad shoulders to balance.

"When I was little, and we'd watch holos at night--" Poe takes a breath to shake water out of the curls falling in his face, continues slowly. "My mom would put her feet in dad's lap, and he'd always massage them until she fell asleep."

Rey lifts one hand to move his hair out of the way so water won't drip into his eyes. "That sounds nice. Your parents always sound nice."

Poe’s smile is small in the corner of his mouth. "I can't wait for you to meet my dad."

Rey touches the sad side of his lip with her thumb. "I'm sorry he couldn't come today."

Poe shrugs. "I'd rather have him safe at home than get a target on his back."

"Me too." Rey shifts slightly when Poe lets her foot down. He reaches up for more soap and this time his hands slide up the insides of her legs.

"I'm, I don't know if I can come again," Rey hedges. "I'm kind of sore down there."

Poe glances up, surprised. "Oh, I wasn't going to--I would've asked, first, anyway." His eyebrows bunch up. "I'm sorry you're sore."

"It's not bad," Rey says. "Just... feels different from usual."

Poe looks amused before the concern takes over. "I guess things are different," he says, quietly. "It hasn't really hit me yet." 

Rey tilts her head, watching him. "Was it like you expected?" 

"I didn’t really know what to expect," Poe shrugs, water running down his shoulders. "It was amazing, though. You’re amazing." 

"I didn’t do much," Rey admits. "I think I was supposed to do more. Or at least… do _something_."

Poe shakes his head briefly, lifting his arm to wipe his eyes of the shower mist. "Like what?" 

Rey moves his wet hair out of his eyes very thoughtfully. "The skin girls at Niima Outpost earned a lot of portions. I always figured that sex must be… really difficult work, I guess. I don’t feel like I had to do anything difficult, really. And it was fun."

Poe’s fingers trace the gnarled scar behind her knee. "I’m glad it was fun for you. I’m glad we could laugh at the silly bits."

"I hope you aren’t disappointed that it was kind of silly." Rey bites her lip. "You… I know it was really important to you, is all."

"Just because something’s silly doesn’t mean it’s _not_ important," Poe kisses her thigh, smiles up at her. "You know? I think it can be both. I liked that it was both." His hands are careful, massaging soap into her inner thighs before he stands, slowly, knees cracking. "Besides, the important part for me is what’s coming up. The wedding was beautiful and the sex was--well, it was pretty beautiful, too, because you’re gorgeous--but I mean, what’s important to me is the _marriage_ part. I want to combine our stipends. I want to buy a house and get a mortgage and argue about landscaping. I want to have babies and give ‘em silly nicknames."

"Like what?" Rey curls her fingers around his hips and they both sway a little, like they’re dancing again. She can’t stop smiling.

"Like--" Poe grins. "I don’t know, something ridiculous. Fuzzball." 

Rey’s head drops back as she laughs. "I hope not. Luke calls Chewie that sometimes."

"Maybe not then," Poe agrees. "We can decide when we see whether they’re fuzzy."

"I doubt our babies will be fuzzy. You're very smooth," she says, laving her fingertips over his breastbone. "Not like Finn." Finn has a neat, thin layer of black hair on his chest, just down the center. Sometimes when they're training with Luke out in the sun, he takes off his tunic and ties it around his waist when it's time to meditate.

She's seen a lot of people on this base in various states of undress before she's gotten to see Poe naked: the other women in the communal fresher, quite a lot of the pilots without their shirts. Snap has thick curly hair that matches his beard all over his front. Rey's watched Kare remove the hair on her legs and under her arms with a razor, like Poe has on his sink basin for shaving his face. Rey's just somewhere in between, she thinks.

"He won't let me forget it," Poe laughs. "His grows in nicely, though, mine is patchy. I don't know, I never really liked it. Now it's just easier to keep getting rid of it."

Rey kisses his chest. "Well. I like it if you like it." She nuzzles him lightly with her cheek. "Can I wash you, now?"

Poe blinks, and his eyelashes are even longer with the water droplets caught in them. "Um-- yes. You don't have to, though."

Rey sticks out her chin. "I'd like to. I didn't get to touch you much before, when we were in bed."

"You can touch me as much as you like, then," Poe says, holding out his arms, cocking one hip. His grin promises he's trying to seem ridiculous, that he wants her to laugh.

So Rey does, because he _is_ ridiculous, and it's especially ridiculous that he'd think she might not want to touch him. She's wanted to touch him for months and months.

The soap he has squirts out bubbly and rich between her fingers, nothing like her soap from the commissary at all. It feels velvety when she rubs her hands together, and when she rubs the lather across his smooth chest.

Poe’s watching her when she glances up from admiring the soap trails down his biceps, and she shrugs, knowing that she’s caught. Rey squeezes his biceps. "My handsome husband," she teases, wrinkling her nose at him.

Poe's eyes crinkle, and he settles his hands on her hips, the new softness below her waist. "My beautiful wife."

Rey shakes her head. She knows he thinks so, but _everyone_ thinks that Poe is handsome. It’s different. She won’t argue, though, if he wants to call her beautiful.

Poe leans his forehead against hers, water droplets tracking down his cheek to her chin. "What?" he asks, quietly. 

"I’m just thinking about that cake," Rey says, and she shrugs. "And how lucky I am."

"It was a pretty amazing cake," Poe agrees solemnly.

Rey tickles him right under the ribs, where he always squeaks and swats at her hands.

This time when he wriggles away she follows, pressing up against his front, soapy hands smearing the bubbles between them. 

"Hey," Poe whines, catching her wrists. "Wasn’t I nice to you?"

"Very nice," Rey agrees. "Maybe too nice; my legs are still wobbly."

Poe kisses the top of her wet head. "I’ll get you that water, then, and some of the cake. Do you want anything else? Real food that isn’t sugar, or anything?"

Rey shakes her head. "That sounds good. Thank you."

She closes her face, letting the water stream down it, as Poe hops out onto the mat, toweling off. 

She can hear him humming as he goes into the bedroom.

She loves when he hums--even more when he sings. She used to sing to herself sometimes just to hear a voice echo back off the cavernous blackness of a dead star destroyer, but she stopped after learning that sometimes, skreebats roosted in the rust. One of the few times she really got hurt was falling during their startled swarm.

She didn’t sing again until Poe, if she thinks about it.

She turns the water a little hotter and lets her body slump into the spray. 

There's shuffling outside the fresher door, and Poe says, "I'm making tea, do you want a cup?"

Rey splutters water out of her mouth. "Yes, thank you. In the cup I like?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm leaving your towel here on the counter," he adds. "But there's no hurry. It's just there when you need it." 

Once Poe disappears into his main quarters again, Rey wraps her arms around herself and smiles at her clean toes. She has her own towel, for her own fresher, with hot water and soap that smells good.

And--her own husband, making her tea. 

A small well of the Force splits the spray from the showerhead into a rainbow, glittering around Rey for just a moment before the water settles on her skin.

She’s never been so happy.

Her eyes itch a little with the niceness of it all, and she rubs at them. Poe had cried when they said their vows, earlier, so it's only fair that she gets to now. 

She washes her hair with the same warm-scented soap and stays under the spray until the water isn’t quite hot anymore. The towel is clean and soft.

She uses Poe's comb from the counter to brush through the knots in her hair, and after sniffing the bottle of aftershave, spritzes some over her chest and neck. She smells like Poe, and it makes her grin at her fogged-over reflection in the mirror. 

She leaves the towel in the fresher when she tiptoes back into the main quarters, following the smell of the spicy noodles she likes and the sound of the tea kettle whistling.

Poe's slipped back into a pair of underwear, and is standing over his desk, under the little slit-window beside the bed. Rey watches the muscles in his shoulders flex, the soft contrast of his hips and thighs, as he pours two cups of tea. 

He looks at her over his shoulder and smiles tiredly. "That transparisteel really didn’t have a chance against the power of your orgasm, huh?"

Rey turns red down to her toes, and immediately comes close enough to swat at his arm. Poe dodges, keeping the tea cups steady as he holds one out to her.

"I’m just saying," Poe says, and holds out her favorite green mug, "I don’t even know where all the pieces went. Be careful of your bare feet."

Rey takes the mug and crawls onto the bed, examining her feet briefly. A little glass wouldn't be the worst they've endured. 

Following her, Poe extends a plate of cake and a bowl of the spicy noodles she'd smelled from the fresher. "I got hungry," he admits. "I thought you might want some, too."

Rey nods and immediately slurps a single noodle from between her fingers.

She knows it’s impolite, but he’s her husband. He shouldn’t care.

Poe just smiles as he takes a bite himself. "I thought about doing that with the frosting on your fingers at the reception." 

Rey shrugs and offers him a noodle between red-stained, oily fingertips. "I wouldn’t mind."

Poe doesn't hesitate, his teeth lightly scraping her knuckles as he sucks her finger clean of the noodle and any sauce. 

"I like your mouth," Rey sighs.

Poe laughs and jerks a thumb towards the broken window. "I can tell."

"I'm just glad I didn't hurt you," Rey says, quietly. "I couldn't really control it." 

Poe is very quiet next to her, and when Rey glances over, Poe is staring down at his tea.

"I trust you not to hurt me," Poe says, finally. "Even with the Force."

Rey wipes her fingers on her knees, not wanting to get Poe's sheets dirty, and touches his hand carefully. He's holding the teacup very steady, but she can feel tremors in the muscles under his skin. 

"I'll learn how to control it better," she promises. "But I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose, Poe, with the Force or not." 

Poe turns his head to look at her, and his eyes are warm even if his brow is tight. "I know. I really do trust you, you know. I wouldn’t--I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t. Don’t be silly."

Rey leans into him, her skinny knee bumping his scarred one. She'll have to ask him about that, later. "I trust you too."

Poe kisses the side of her head. "I know."

Rey leans into him and waits a moment, then two, before she asks, quietly, "Can we have cake now?"

Poe laughs and reaches across her to the footlocker that he use as a nightstand. It happens to bear her down against the pillows, bare chests pressed together.

Rey kisses his chin, impulsively, and grins when he looks down at her.

"You could just feed it to me like this," she says, raising her eyebrows and trying to look serious.

Poe doesn’t even try to look serious. But he’s never had a good sabacc face. "That could be arranged."

"It might get all over my tits, though," she muses.

Poe blinks, eyebrows almost in his hairline. "Force. Okay. Well. That’s--okay."

Rey smiles up at him smugly, and then down at her chest, pressed to his. It's a nice view. 

Poe gives himself a little shake and pulls the plate of cake off the footlocker. "This whole ‘having a wife’ thing is gonna take some getting used to," he muses. "I never thought I’d hear you talk like that."

"I like surprising you." Rey shrugs. There's something special about his expressiveness when she catches him off-guard in a good way.

Poe sets the cake beside her elbow on the mattress, then leans down to nuzzle her nose. He peppers her lips with soft kisses.

"I look forward to being surprised every day for the rest of my life."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since we finished a piece for this series, but we're pumped to get back into it! :) You can find us on Tumblr @aimmyarrowshigh and @nichestars, respectively.


End file.
